


Human

by Chukuria, KizaKurosaki15



Series: L'Cie AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, L'Cie Ignis, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, l'Cie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chukuria/pseuds/Chukuria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Nyx often times didnt understand why people felt the need to make Ignis feel like he was anything but human. he didn't think Ignis would actually care, but tonight wasnt the case. although, he knew exactly how to make him feel like what he was.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> First things, first, thank you to everyone who has followed this series and had enjoyed it as much as i have been. seeing people, even if its not many; enjoy my stories and this AU of mine, it warms my heart and makes my day. a big old thanks to my best friend and fellow writer; Chukuria who helped me create this story and my JoSeb story a while back. they've been a constant support for me and i cant thank them enough for helping me with these stories. And like always, i really do hope you all enjoy this story!

Nyx had been able to deal with a lot of things, he could usually Ignore what bothered or annoyed him. Block out what made him angry or sad. It was almost second nature to him. However, when he would come home to see Ignis curled in a fetal position at one end of the couch, hair a mess and sporting new bruises all while mumbling to himself about God knows what, he couldn't ignore it. Ignis was the man he loved to the heavens and back, so when he would come home to see the normally cool, calm and collected man questioning his humanity, it broke his heart a little.

Today was clearly one of Ignis' bad days. Being a L'Cie in these days wasn’t easy. There was so little information on them, and many of the high council saw him more tool or weapon then they did a young man who even now was struggling to understand what exactly his job as a L'Cie. It didn't help when they referred to him as 'it'. He had been in one of those meetings when they called his lover an 'it'. It didn't help that Ignis made no move to correct them, merely sat there and listened to them argue for hours on end. Sighing heavily, the Glaive toed off his boots, shrugged his uniform coat off and set it on the back of a chair as he made his way over to the other man.

It was no shock that the Green-eyed male didn't even flinch when he finally took a seat next to him. "Hey there," he greeted, this got the man to look up at him, though the tired look on his face broek his heart a little more. "Rough day?" He watched the small nod Ignis gave him. "Come here, we need to have a talk." He explained, pulling the younger male onto his lap. He rested his hands on the others hip, rubbing soothing circles on his hip bones. "Relax, I'm not giving you the break up talk. I fought tooth and nail to have you here like this and I am not gonna let you go so easily."

This got a small smile and chuckle from the advisor. It made Nyx feel a little lighter now that he had him smiling. Gently the Galahdian male ran his hands up from Ignis' hips, to his sides until he was cupping the other man's face between his hands. "There's that smile. Listen, I know it's hard, I know there are days where you wished this wasn't a burden for you to carry." He stated, leaning up and pressing his lips to Ignis' momentarily before pulling away. "And I know sometimes you don't feel human, but I promise you, Ignis, you are."

"I don't feel human most days..." He admitted softly, keeping his arms wrapped around Nyx's shoulders. He was stiff when the older man leaned in and gave him a kiss again. He kept peppering his lips with soft pecks until Ignis finally relaxed and kissed the other in return. "I don't.... I want to feel human, but sometimes I just don't and I can't understand why."

Nyx leaned back and gazed at the man for a moment, a small frown on his face. He pouted his lips then a smile spread over his face and he got a twinkle in his eye. "Don't feel human hey?" He leaned forward and kissed him again before mumbling against his lips. "I can make you feel human." Ignis returned the kiss naturally, but pulled back a bit, giving the other man a confused look. Though he still looked just as troubled as he did when Nyx had walked in. Nyx chuckled at the expression. "Okay let's rephrase that, Let me spoil you." He dropped his one hand onto his lower back and slowly dragged it up to the nape of his neck and pressed a hot kiss against his shoulder. "And pamper you." he hummed, trying to get the other to see his meaning.

The now turned L'Cie blinked a few times before a small blush creeped up to his face, only darkening when the other ran his hand up his back. He'd he fooling and lying to himself if he didn't let out a small hum of pleasure at the contact. "As if you don't spoil me enough." He replied, which was true, next enjoyed to spoil him more often than not. It warmed his heart Every time he went out of his way to show his affections for the L'Cie.

Nyx shifted so one hand rested firmly on his back before twisting his body and dumping the smaller man onto the sofa. "But I want to spoil you more." he pressed the tip of his nose against Ignis' s and stared lovingly down at him. "That is... if you want." he sounded a little unsure about it now. Said younger male huffed a bit when he was dumped onto the couch, his glasses now obscured on his face.

He smiled when the older touched his nose to his own. He laughed softly and reached up, cupping his face. "When have I ever said no to you? And when I have, when do you listen?" He said with a small grin, his fingers playing lightly with the others long hair.

Nyx laughed. "Now that's true." he plucked Ignis's glasses off his nose and set them on the table so they wouldn't get broken. He nuzzled his neck then started sucking small marks to the place his tendon connected with his collar bone then nipped at the junction. "Well not entirely, I do listen sometimes." Which was true, Nyx could be a bit of a stubborn man, once he got something in his head it was difficult is not impossible to change his mind or get him to do or not do what he wanted.

He hummed, tilting his head back, allowing the other to do as he pleased. "Sometimes he says." Ignis stated, pulling the other man back up to his face and kissing him, nipping at his lip softly. Nyx sighed against his lips and skimmed his tongue over his bottom lip, riding a hand under his shirt and over his ribs, then all the way down again to rest on his hip. He'd lowered his body to press against the other man's, creating heat and friction between their bodies. The green-eyed male shivered at the touch, leaning up when the Glaive lowered his body over his. Pulling away he kissed alongside his jawline. Sighing he reached up and tugged at the Glaives' shirt.

Nyx sat up and hurriedly pulled the material over his head, dumping it on the ground before tugged at Ignis' s shirt. "Take it off." he said gruffly, biting his lip in anticipation, A small blush cross his cheeks. "Before I remove it." He growled softly, though it was anything but an aggressive sounding growl. Ignis laughed softly, removing his shirt, he froze for a moment before he lifted his hand and covered the mark of the L'Cie on the left side of his chest. He had always found the mark unsightly, and always tried to make sure no one would ever get s clear look at it. He sighed however, it was Nyx after all, the man had seen the mark plenty of times before. So he allowed his hand to drop.

Nyx saw the moment of hesitation and even though his hand had fallen away, he took Ignis's hand in his and pinned it above his head. "It's part of you." He kissed the red and black colored mark. "And any part of you is beautiful." He sucked the skin next to the mark between his teeth and bit it. "And any part of you belongs to me." The next time his lips came down, they closed over one of his nipples in a lazy kiss.

The advisor gave the soldier a smile. "I don't know about beautiful," he said, gasping when he sucked and bit at the skin there, then just out right moaning in surprise, his back arching slightly. He tried to glare at the smug look on Nyx's face, however he found that difficult to do all things considered.

"That was pretty." Nyx sniggered and lifted his head for a moment then pressing his lips to the other side of his neck and leaving a trail of hickies down his chest where he repeated the motion on his other nipple, only this time he grazed it with his teeth. "Do it again." he grumbled against his skin.

Ignis panted slightly, moaning loudly at the attention to his chest, tangling his free hand into Nyx's hair. "N-Nyx-" he gasped out, his head tossed back. "Ah- you m-menace." He said teasingly of course, well best he could all things considered in the moment. Nyx chuckled deep in his chest and went to kissing his stomach, lacing the hand he was holding hostage's fingers with his.

"How's that feeling human coming?" He asked playfully and pressed his hips closer to the other man's. He raked his tongue all the way over his body to claim his lips in a hot kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth without much effort. Ignis merely gave the man a smile, gladly squeezing his hand and leaning up into the open-mouthed kiss best he could. The younger easily wrapped his legs around Nyx's waist and rolled his hips slightly. Nyx groaned into his mouth and snapped at his lips before running the tip of his tongue over the roof of the other man's mouth. He reached down with his free hand and gripped the back of Ignis's thigh tightly. "Welcome to the party." he mocked him playfully.

The young man gave an airy chuckle, wrapping his arms around the other and ran his nails down his back as he rolled his hip again, kissing along his jawline and eventually nipping gently at his shoulder. "Better make it a party then, love." He responded.

"Mhmm." Nyx grumbled and slid his hand down to grab at his ass. "True." he hissed at the feeling of the other man's teeth against his skin and started grinding back against him. It felt like his stomach flipped and pulled tight. "Here...?" He asked through a soft groan. Hissing Ignis kept his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the taller man, panting as he felt Nyx grind back.

"H-here, the room, I don't care-" he said between breaths, sucking on whatever patch of skin on the soldier's neck he could reach, leaving a bruise he was sure that he would show off smugly come morning. Nyx enjoyed to flaunt the marks Ignis would leave on him, he was a man who wasn't ashamed to let the world know who he was with. He didn't care much for opinions.

"Here." Nyx breathed and sat up again. He loosened the belt of his pants quickly discarded them, leaving himself in his underwear. He run both hands through his hair briskly then worked Ignis's pants loose. "Take 'em off." He grunted and didn't give him much opportunity before diving on him again, roughly knocking his hips against his, and nipping at his earlobe for a moment.

"A-ah- shit, Nyx," he moaned, panting as he placed his hands on the older male’s shoulders, chuckling softly. "You have to give me room to do so, darling." He told him, though he didn't help much by turning his head and kissing him roughly. Nyx reached between them and grabbed hold of the hem of the other man's pants and awkwardly scuffled them off while kissing his lover vigorously.

"No, w-wait and these." he growled and grabbed a handful of the water of Ignis's underwear and started sliding them off as well, albeit it somewhat clumsy. Ignis huffed out a laugh, pulling away and biting down on Nyx's shoulder.

"P-patience is a virtue, love." He said in a teasing tone, letting himself fall back against the sofa, panting, his hair now in his face, out of its usual spiked up style. Nyx growled and let up on his tugging and instead slipped his hand into his underwear and took a possessive hold of his behind again before arching his back and moaning from the bite.

"Sexy..." he hummed and rocked himself back and forth against the other man. Ignis was an attractive man. tall, (not taller than him), fit, lean and his eyes put even emeralds to shame. He tried to make sure that Ignis knew that, and tried to shower him in complements often as we.

"Mm, s-sometimes." He moaned, pushing back against the other, clinging to him tightly. "D-damn it, Nyx. T-tease." He panted, pressing his face against the others neck, occasionally sucking and biting at the skin there.

"You're the one who told me to be patient." He rasped and arched his back with a groan. He slid his other hand down his side then under the small of his back and dragged his teeth down Ignis's chest and stomach to suck at his hip bone, humming softly at the back of his throat.

He groaned, biting his lip as he tossed his head back. "O-only because you were losing your head, Dove." He gasped out, stopping himself from arching up.

"I was not." Nyx scoffed and exhaled a breath of warm air over his sweat sheened skin. Noting that he seemed to have some measure of control over himself, Nyx dragged his rough thumb along the soft skin where the band of his underwear sat to his other hip where he nipped and sucked until blue marks dotted his otherwise flawless skin. Ignis chuckled airily, moaning when the other man nipped at his hip, bucking his hips up.

"N-Nyx-" he gasped, reaching down and cupping his face before dragging him up and kissing him again. "Please-" he mumbled between kisses and nips to the older man’s lips. Nyx skimmed his fingers over Ignis's ribs and gripped his wrist, pressing down on his to kiss him roughly.

"Please what?" He growled with a bit of a grin and started slowly grinding down against him. "Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." He tightened the hand he still had on his ass for a moment then let him go to hold his hip instead.

Moaning loudly, the advisor made sure to grind back against the man over him best he could, panting as he stared up at the soldier. "Please, please Nyx-" he begged, running his nails down his back with his free hand. "A-anything just d-dont tease. Please-" Nyx kissed his throat, revealing in the feeling of the vibrations of his moans against his lips.

"Then you take them off." he hissed and arched his back into his lover's hands, tightening his fingers against the rising warmth and passion in his body. "Seeing as you wouldn't let me last time." He grumbled between kisses on his neck and jaw, continuously rocking his hips against Ignis'. The said L'Cie let out a choked mix of a whimper and moan. He took a moment or two before he pulled his shaking hands away from the others back. He breathed heavily as he removed his last article of clothing, wrapping his legs around the Glaives' waist again and rocking back against him.

"A-ah-, oh god-" he gasped, shivering all the while. He bit his lip, face flushed a bit darker mostly out of embarrassment from the noises coming from his own mouth. Nyx's face flushed red and he breathed out what would have been a moan. He took a gasping breath a wrangled his own last scrap of clothing off with some difficulty, brushing up against the inside of Ignis's thighs in the process before finally tossing the material aside and immediately attacking the younger man's lips again, mumbling things along the line of "so pretty." And "do it again."

The younger of the two moaned into the kiss, continuing to grind against the man over him. He gave a grin before slowly grinding against him, panting as he licked his own lips, face flushed with his dirty blonde hair falling over his forehead. "S-so sexy. My hero." Nyx lifted a shaky hand and brushed the hair off Ignis's face.

"My man. My pretty, sexy man." He grumbled to him and kissed his forehead and then nose and lips again before rested one hand on the sofa and the other on the younger man's hip. "Okay?" He asked, looking down at him with all the love in the world.

Ignis smiled, truly smiled a small smile up at the man. "More than okay, darling." He said, grinding up hard and slow against him. He leaned up best he could and kissed the blue eyed male. Nyx nodded and kissed him back, slowly and sloppily, running his tongue over his lips, over his pallet, the inside of his cheeks and behind his teeth. While exploring the inside of his lover's mouth, he slowly pressed forward, and sliding himself into Ignis. As they kissed, Ignis gasped, tossing his head back and moaning, his legs shaking a bit. "A-ah Nyx-" he mumbled, pushing back against him. "I-i need you-" he rasped out.

Nyx bit his lip then lowered his head so his face was resting in the crook of the other man's neck. "I can hear that." he groaned softly gripped the sofa as he started rock his hips slowly at first. "Do you feel human yet?" He teased and gave particularly hard jerk at that statement. Ignis whimpered, tangling his hand into the other male's dark colored hair, gasping, breath hitching she the slow rocking of his lover's hips.

"I-i YES!" He moaned out loudly at the hard jerk, lifting his legs and wrapping them tightly around Nyx's waist. "O-oh god yes-" pressing his face against Nyx's shoulder he bit down on the patch of skin there, making sure that it would bruise. Nyx groaned loudly, tossing his head back and panting with a stupid smile on his face at the sound of his lover's voice. He tightened his grip on the sofa, his knuckles turning white at the effort to behave like a gentleman.

"Harder?" He managed to splutter out through the short breaths he was taking and then gave a strangled whine when his shoulder was bitten, it caused him to thrust hard again and violently pull the younger man again him by the hip.

"Y-Yes!" He managed to get out between the gasps, and noises he was letting out due to sheer pleasure. "G-gods Nyx, yes, yes, yes please-" he begged, arching up when Nyx pulled him roughly against him.

"You sound so pretty." He moaned loudly and kept a firm grip on him and started thrusting roughly into him, kissing and biting his neck as a tight feeling built in the pit of his stomach and warmth spread through his body. "You're so... feel so good..."  panted out as his arms started to shake slightly. Letting out loud cries of pleasure, Ignis wrapped his arms around the other man, his nails digging into is back as. His legs shook and he could feel a tightness at the pit of his own stomach.

"N-Nyx-, my hero- my love-" he rasped out, his head tilted back as the other kissed and bit at his neck. "S-so good- your s-so good" he groaned out, pressing his face against Nyx's. "D-don’t stop-" Nyx moved his hand position so he could rather hold Ignis's ribs rather than hip, the other hand, the one that has been on the sofa, he moved and cupped his lover's face before crushing his lips against his and mumbling sweet nothings. He kept up his rough rhythm, anything to get the blonde to make the sounds he was and feel that unfamiliar warm spreading it's wings through his stomach and lower back.

"You’re so pretty, you sound so pretty, and so human. Do you feel human yet?" He groaned against his lips and closed his eyes and he sucked on his bottom lip till he was sure it was swollen and red.

"Yes...yes" he mumbled against the kisses the older man was giving him, he let out a whimper, the tightness in his stomach seeming to get more and more noticeable. "V-very, very human- God's, Nyx i-I love you, I love you." Yes said, tears gathering in his eyes before they trickled down his cheeks. Nyx lifted his head and gazed down at him, halting all movements as he watched the tears gather in his eyes. He gave a tiny smile and kissed the corner of each eye, kissing the tears off his cheeks.

"Don't cry...." he whispered and cradled him somewhat on his arms. "I've got you..." he said softly and kissed him softly on the lips again. "Always will, from here on." The L'Cie was confused for a moment, but then smiled softly at the kisses given to him by the man above him.

"I-i know you do.... please," he mumbled against the others lips as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Keep going, don't stop." Nyx nodded with a grin and nibbled his lip for a moment before picking up his thrusting rhythm again. He kept it how Ignis had screamed for it just now, rough and deep. Once he started that warm coil in his stomach twisted itself tighter and he was soon panting into the other's mouth again. Grunting, the L'Cie dug his nails into Nyx's back, rolling his hips to meet the other male's rhythm. He panted as he turned his head and pressed his face against the others neck, moaning.

Nyx moved his hands again, slipping one under Ignis's back and the back to its original position of gripping the sofa. He bit his lip as the blood started to sing in his ears and started to frantically kiss and nibble the side of the younger male's neck feeling the knot in his stomach tighten that much more and become that much more uncomfortable that he adjusted his rhythm to speed up a little. "S-shit, Nyx-" he moaned, his legs shaking, the tightness in the pit of his stomach becoming increasingly harder to Ignore. The L'Cie racked his nails up the Kingsglaive's back, biting at the skin on his neck.

Nyx groaned loudly and he gripped so hard at the material of the sofa that he thought he might tear it. He gasped at the feel of nails and teeth and could hardly deny that he found extremely arousing, it doing nothing for the discomfort building in him.  "I-ignis... breathe..." he grated out, even though he was unravelling at his own seems.

The man, let out a choked noise, trying to catch his breath. "I-i am-" he moaned out, clinging to him. "P-please, please, please-" he kept repeating over and over again, cupping the man's face and kissing him. "I-i need you, so badly- I can't- not without you-" he said, though his sentence was broken up in pieces. He continued to roll his hips in time with Nyx's. Nyx growled at his plea's and pressed his lips against Ignis's moved the hand from the smaller man's back to his hip and gripped with enough force to leave finger shaped bruises in the morning, then he took him deeply, roughly and passionately before he gave a strangled gasp as the discomfort winding in his stomach shot loose and he found his release with a dizzying experience that left him gasping against his lover's neck.

"N-Nyx!" The green-eyed male cried out, clinging to the other male, finding his own release just after the man above him. His vision going white and seeming to be in utter bliss. Nyx took a couple of deep breaths before lifting his head and pecking gently at his lips, humming huskily in his throat. To him, the man laying panting and exhausted beneath him was possibly the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Ignis..." He whispered softly, releasing his tight hold on the pale hip and carefully pulling out, but keeping his body covering the other. "Do you feel human yet?" And of course, there was a bit of a tease in his voice. The man below him mere breathed heavily, catching his breath before opening his eyes slowly to stare up at the blue eyed male. He remained silent, smiling softly, he lifted this arms up slowly and wrapped them around his neck hugging the other male as tightly as he could considering he left like putty at the moment.

"I- thank you, Nyx." He whispered, sounding so honest a she squeezed him, tears in his eyes again. "Thank you, love.” The soldier merely smiled, hugging the younger back, it wasn’t until a couple of moments later did Nyx move himself from over the younger helping the L’Cie up before making sure to get himself and ignis washed up. Nyx was more then happy to say that they slept like the dead that night.

However, the next morning Nyx found himself in one of the many meetings that always made his lover doubt his own humanity. He stood behind the King’s chair, arms folded behind his back, listening as the same group of old men argued over once again the subject of ignis. His eye twitching only slightly. “And I am telling you, it is not wise to keep such a valuable tool hidden from the world. I say let the empire know just what kind of power we have-“

“For what reason? We only have _one_ L’Cie. If they were to know that, then what? there is a risk of them coming here to try and take it away from us? Are you mad? For now, it is best to keep it a secret and to keep it as well hidden as possible. It is already bad enough the Kingsglaive know, we don’t need anyone else to know about it-“

“Him.” Nyx suddenly spoke up after catching the noticeable flinch from Ignis from being referred to as an ‘it’ again for umpteenth time during this single meeting. His sudden speaking caused everyone to pause and turn to look at him, only to be met with a dark glare.

“Excuse me?” one of the council men asked, sounding angry that he had spoken up without permission.

“Him, Ignis is a _him_. _He_ is _human_. Not some goddamn tool of war for you old people to use as you see fit.” He stated, he caught the smug and pleased look on King Regis’ and Claurs’ faces. He glanced at Ignis who was giving him a shocked look at his outburst. Sighing, Nyx moved away from his spot and stood next to the younger male placing a hand on the mans back in a comforting manner, giving him a loving smile that brought a blush to Ignis’ face. “Come on, Ignis.” The man said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, but instead of letting go like he usually did, he held his hand in his own tightly before tugging him out of the room. Ignoring the shouts and demands of the council men for them to return in that instant.  Nyx knew he would bet getting into trouble with the Captain for the stunt he just pulled. But he didn’t care, not in the moment. Once far away enough he stopped and turned around, ready to apologize to his lover.

However, he wasn’t expecting for the younger man to cup his face and give him a kiss. He wasn’t going to complain of course, he happily let out aa growl of content, wrapping his arms around the others waist and pulled him closed. “Well, that isnt what I was expecting, what did I do to earn that reward?” he asked, pulling back and tilting his head in curiosity. Ignis smiled up at him, he leaned up and bumped their noses together.

“Just, thank you. for making me feel like how im human.” The man, chuckled and nodded. “though, do note we wont bet getting away with that scene.”

“Ah, ill deal with it later, for now, come on.” He said, tugging the other along. “My beloved human.” Nyx said, kissing his knuckle, earning him a laugh and roll of Ignis’ eyes. though, he wouldn’t deny that it felt incredibly heart warming to see and hear the other man snap like that. little by little, the more time he spent with Nyx, the more he was reassured that he was indeed human. 


End file.
